


How was she?

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>----------------------------------------------------<br/>“That milkmaiden you laid with. The … The woman you loved”<br/>----------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	How was she?

**“How was she?”**

**“Who?”**

**“That milkmaiden you laid with. The … The woman you loved”**

As usual, they were comfortably chatting and laughing in the farthest vault of Castle Black. Grenn chopped woods for the bonfire, while Pyp packed the pieces inside a basket. Even when looking at Grenn’s naked and sweaty torso was a distracting sight for Pypar, he usually was sharp and could easily surpass every attempt of cleverness from his friend. Nonetheless, this time, curiosity went too far, and the question slipped of his lips before it came to his brain.

 **“Why do you want to know?”** Replied Grenn, forcing a smile, while he put aside his axe.

Pyp lowered his gaze. This attitude was new to him; it was pretty obvious that Grenn did not want to mention his former lover. They always talked about everything, but this time, the little mummer found himself in front of an insurmountable wall. _“Why not? Grenn is your lover. He is your best friend and you truly love him. He tells you his most intimate ideas and fears; maybe he wants to share this with you”_ said a part of him, but simultaneously, a second voice whispered in his mind _“No matter how many years you pass with him, **she** will always be his secret.”_

That was fine. Grenn had a story, and had the legitimate right to keep some important things to himself. When they first met, Pyp tried to hide his own motives from other black brothers. _“What would they think if they knew it?”_ He used to think. Only with Grenn everything was different. He felt unconditional acceptance and joy, but that was not all. Very deep inside, he found something more; it was clearer to him every night he felt Grenn shivering in his arms.  Eventually, he opened his heart to Sam, Jon and Satin too, and they knew Pyp’s story. That made him feel relieved.

This time, however, there was something heavy and cold inside his chest… “ _Grenn still loves her.”_ He thought. After all, they grew up together; she was his first love. He was sent to the Wall because of his love for that girl, wasn’t it?

 **“Oh. I forgot it! I must take these logs to the main Hall. We do not want our brothers to freeze their asses tonight. Do we? See you later”** Pyp said out of nothing, and jumped from his seat. With trembling hands, he lifted the basket and walked to the door.

Grenn remained deadly silent, even when Pyp left the vault. This was a quite difficult question for him. Some moments passed, and the aurochs finally got an answer. The true one.

To be sincere, Grenn could not remember her face anymore. When he recalled his love, all that he could think about were two gorgeous black eyes. They were incredibly warm, kind and passionate. Every time he looked at those eyes, he could literally sense fire inside of him. He wanted to live his life looking at them… touching that rosy skin every single day, until his death. His love, as much as he could recall, was not tall or curvy. Grenn pictured a nice and lithe body that could easily drive him crazy, a pair of bony knees and two inimitable ears, which his sweet love could wiggle like a cub when his love felt happy. Grenn did not know a single person who could do the same. He remembered a smile, always beautifying those thin lips... But that was not all. His love had an amazing voice, which could easily compete with lutes and songbirds! And more than that, he was impressively clever, brave -even when he did not know it sometimes-, honorable, witty, beautiful and caring. So unique! No one else, except his love would be next to him night after night, helping him and making him smile while he chopped woods in a dark vault. Gods! Even there in the Wall, who could ask for more?

_By the way, why did Pyp just leave so quickly to…?_

**“Damn!”**

Grenn ran through the lonely corridors until he found his friend, still carrying the basket.

 **“Pyp!”** The aurochs yelled, carrying his heart on the throat for a moment.

 **“Yes?”** Asked Pyp, turning around, a bit awkwardly.

**“Pyp…”**

**“Yeeees?...”** In times like this, Grenn loved to hear Pyp imitating his deep and harsh voice. Usually, it was a good signal after tense situations.

**“I have the answer, but I don´t know if you still want to hear it. Maybe you felt uncomfortable and I did not mean it.”**

**“Don’t worry, man! It is ok if you want to keep some things for you”** said Pyp smiling. Anyway, somewhere in his chest, something shattered as he thought: **_“_** _You asked for it, Pypar. From this day on, you will always think about the woman who Grenn loves, and you will be reminded of this: He loves her… **And you are not her** ”_  **“I’m sorry, Grenn, I didn’t want to meddle. I know we are together now, but she is part of you and I understand if you still…”**

**“Pyp, she betrayed me.”**

Grenn’s words were filled with a great sorrow. Indeed, Pyp had never seen his Grenn so sad. Those amazing zaphire-blue eyes looked like opaque stones now. For a moment, nothing but the wind could be heard, and then, Grenn continued. **“We grew up as friends, but I fell in love… Or at least, I believed it. I truly did. We were curious about things… things that a man and a woman do together, and we did these things. I thought she loved me too, and did not want to disgrace her, so, one day, I asked to her to marry me. She laughed and said ´You are a good boy with a nice cock Grenn, but that’s all. You are too stupid for me.’ I remember every single word.”** Grenn’s voice trembled for a moment and Pyp understand why he was always angry when someone called him stupid. **“She said that her parents found a better man for her. He was a squire, and she could have money and a nice house... I was only a farm hand. So, before her wedding, they all accused me of raping her and people in town immediately believed them. Maybe it is because I am stupid.”**

 **“I’m sorry.”** There was a knot in Pyp’s throat. How was that possible? How could people be so lousy? How could be fate so unfair? All that Grenn had now was Pyp, and he would not leave him alone. **“I’m sorry because they hurt you. They made you suffer and you did not deserve it... And I’m sorry for being a selfish jerk. I should not have asked you if you were not prepared to speak about it, but I need to say this: You are _NO_ stupid. That girl is _THE_ stupid.”** Pyp lowered the voice, so Grenn got closer to Pyp’s mouth. This was only for him: **“If I had the opportunity that she had to love you; to be yours and make you mine; to be your companion for the rest of my life, I would not waste it. _Never_. You are a great man. You are courageous, funny and sweet. Who cares what that idiot thinks? You are the best for me, and let me tell you that, as much as I despise that girl now, she had a point: You have a _very_ nice cock.”** Was it just Grenn’s imagination, or Pyp’s voice sounded maddeningly seductive right in his ear? **“If someone tells you different, I will put an arrow through their eyes.”**

 **“Pyp, you don’t know how to shot arrows at all.”** Grenn pointed, sincerely consternated.

 **“That’s why you should not be showing your nice cock to anybody but me. I’d need a lot of practice until I hit those horrible persons.”** Stated Pyp, wrinkling his nose.

 **“Don’t.  You are the one and only, Pyp.”** Grenn finally showed the big sweet grin that his mummer loved, while hugged him. Then he mused. **“You know? At first, I just hated her… I hated my life and everybody here, but now I know something. If I wouldn’t have passed through those things, I wouldn’t be with you now. Even here, even now, there is nowhere I’d rather be. I love you, Pypar”.** Nothing could be more spontaneous than Grenn’s love words.

 **“I love you more, Grenn”** said Pyp, radiant as ever, and gave a soft peck on Grenn’s lips. The aurochs lifted the basket in one of his broad shoulders, and simultaneously, held the hand of his love on the other side. When they continued their way to the hall, with fingers entwined and wide smiles, the mummer would think _“No, Pyp. You are not her. You truly love him and he loves you like he has never loved. Show it to him every day of your life. Luckily for you both, You are not her.”_


End file.
